Tan solo una lágrima
by LittleSelene
Summary: Bueno, es mi primer fic serio y no soy muy buena para los summarys, pero les digo que es una reflexión que tiene Hao sobre lo que siente por Anna, algo triste ¡REVIEW PLEASE!


Tan solo una lágrima.  
  
By: Selene.  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King y todos su personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, si me pertenecieran a mí, sería famosa y millonaria y no estaría escribiendo esto ¬.¬ este intento de fic si que es mío v_v.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Te necesito conmigo  
  
Quiero que me entiendas  
  
Que me aceptes como soy  
  
Quiero que recibas mi amor y seas capaz de devolvérmelo"  
  
No lo comprendía, él era un Shaman sumamente poderoso, probablemente el más poderoso, no, no probablemente, él "era" el más poderoso, nadie podía negarlo, ¿entonces por que se sentía así? Tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan débil. odiaba esa palabra, odiaba que se dirigieran a él con ese término, él no era débil, pero en ese momento sentía como si lo fuera, como si fuera el ser más indefenso y desprotegido sobre la faz de la tierra, todo por culpa de "ella", desde que la había visto esa tarde su corazón latía fuertemente, tan fuerte que temía que de un momento a otro se saliera de su pecho, no podía tranquilizarse, jamás pensó que alguien lo pudiera tocar de esa forma.  
  
"Cuando te veo mi fortaleza se rompe  
  
no puedo dejar de observar tu perfección  
  
eres como el sol que alumbra mi vida  
  
mi obscuridad se destruye con tu llegada"  
  
- Maldita sea. - fue casi un susurro, pero al parecer su pequeño compañero lo escuchó.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algún problema, señor Hao? - Hao se giró para ver bien a Opacho y le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño ayudante.  
  
- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. - se puso de pie, dando por terminada la conversación, y comenzó a alejarse del campamento - no quiero que nadie me moleste, o les juro que lo lamentará - sabía que de todas maneras nadie lo haría, sin necesidad de hacer amenazas, pero el intimidar a los demás lo hacía sentirse ¿superior?  
  
"Si no estás aquí siento un vacío en mi corazón pero al verte siento que todo mi mundo se triza  
  
no puedo soportar tu presencia  
  
mas, no podría vivir sin ti"  
  
Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta y tranquila, tratando de calmarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden, ¿quién lo pensaría? Él, Hao, no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido y sentía cosas que creía haber olvidado, esa tarde cuando la vio nuevamente, algo se movió en el interior de su corazón, lo hizo latir con vida nuevamente, su alma se alegró y sintió algo que no podía describir.  
  
"Me perturba e incomoda la idea que poder verte  
  
aún así espero con ansias el momento de que eso pase  
  
tengo miedo de lo que pensarás de mí  
  
no soy digno de tu perfección"  
  
Una extraña sonrisa se divisó en sus labios, una indescriptible mueca que encerraba muchos significados, de repente le pareció oír un ruido y levantó la vista, pudo verla frente a él, sus cabellos se movían con el viento, se veía hermosa, como siempre, un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al segundo siguiente ella no estaba, no había sido mas que una ilusión.  
  
"Me basta con cerrar los ojos para ver todos tus detalles  
  
cada noche me atormentan tus visiones  
  
pero me siento flotar cuando sueño contigo  
  
tengo miedo de ser feliz solo a tu lado"  
  
- Anna. - suspiró profundamente, sintiendo repentinamente que el cuerpo le pesaba mucho mas de lo que podía resistir, cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si así algo fuera a mejorar, pero tan solo seguía viéndola - Anna. eres tan solo una ilusión dentro de mi corazón, un sueño imposible, si las cosas fueran diferentes. - su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, con una mezcla de nostalgia, cansancio y tristeza.  
  
"Ya no resisto mas ¿Cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti?  
  
Toda mi vida, y sin darme cuenta.  
  
creo que me enamoré"  
  
Se dejó caer sobre la blanda arena, y fue como si toda su fortaleza se quebrara en miles de pedazos, se sentía morir, se sentía frustrado, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez, él, el gran Hao no sabía que hacer, y todo, por culpa de una insignificante chiquilla que decidió entrar en su vida en el momento menos indicado.  
  
"¿Por qué no puedo ser indiferente? ¿No puedo olvidarme de todo esto y dejar que pase?  
  
Tu llegada ha roto el equilibrio de todo mi interior  
  
Ahora no me dejes"  
  
- Ya no quiero ser fuerte. si te pudiera tener. - posó una mano sobre su mejilla, donde ella lo había golpeado, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó en sus labios, al recordar el contacto que tubo con su suave piel, aunque hubiese sido de esa forma, de la misma forma que cuando la vio por primera vez - pero no puedo, es algo imposible. jamás serás mía. - una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos y rodó por una de sus mejillas, brilló a la luz de la luna, brilló intensamente, permaneciendo dentro de esta, todos esos hermosos y confusos sentimientos que inundaban todo su corazón, toda su alma, todo su ser.  
  
"No quiero ser débil aún así tampoco quiero ser fuerte  
  
te necesito, pero tu no a mí  
  
¿Cómo viviré sin tu incondicional ayuda?"  
  
Fijó su vista en las estrellas, tan hermosas y a la vez tan lejanas, brillantes, capaces de hipnotizar e imposibles de alcanzar - tan parecidas a ti. tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos - miró las estrellas solo por unos segundos mas y luego se puso de pie - ya no puedo perder mi tiempo en estas tonterías, es algo imposible, jamás serás mía. y yo debo concentrarme en convertirme en el Shaman King.  
  
"Ya todo ha acabado todo lo que creí mío lo he perdido  
  
solo te necesito a ti, eres todo mi mundo  
  
pero una lágrima ya se asoma"  
  
Se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a volver hacia el campamento, olvidada sobre la arena quedó una lágrima, testigo de tanto dolor, testigo de todo el amor que se puede sentir, el amor, algo tan hermoso y tan doloroso a la vez, confidente de todos los sentimientos del poderoso Shaman, única muestra de su debilidad, una lagrima, solo una lágrima quedó como recuerdo de lo único que pudo haber salvado su alma, una lágrima que cayó en el olvido y brillo junto con las estrellas, encendiendo tantas otras pequeñas luces que el Shaman solo descubriría hasta mucho tiempo después, luces que permanecerían ocultas dentro de sí.  
  
"Una lágrima que nació de los sentimientos  
  
Una lágrima que presenció el dolor de un corazón  
  
Una lágrima que fue la confidente de un alma dolorida  
  
Una lágrima que se perdió, así como tantas otras que caen en el olvido y nunca son escuchadas o vistas por nadie  
  
Una lágrima testigo de soledad y de rencores, y a la vez de amor  
  
Una lágrima que nunca, nadie podrá recordar  
  
Una lágrima, tan solo una lágrima, que te podría cambiar la vida, para siempre."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
T_T ¡Qué triste que me quedó! No pensé que quedaría así, hace mucho que tenía la idea de escribir algo así pero no lo había hecho, en general solo quise plasmar lo que se siente cuando el llanto de uno no es escuchado por absolutamente nadie ;_; ¿por qué fue Hao? ¡¡¡Por que me cae bien!!! XD además de que siempre he pensado que se debe sentir muy solo, muchos aliados y ayudantes, ¿pero tendrá algún amigo? Este es el primer fic serio que publico, así que no me odien, quiero aprovechar de mandar un saludo a todos los que me mandaron una review en "cuando los Shamanes se encuentran" *_* genial que les haya gustado! He pensando continuarlo, pero con todas las pruebas y demás no he tenido mucho tiempo y la verdad tampoco muchas ideas, pero tal vez y publique pronto, ahora, como última cosa me gustaría pedirle un favor a todos los que lean esto, si es que alguien lo lee ¬_¬ ¡¡MÁNDENME UNA REVIEW!! ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! *_* eso sería todo. Con mucho cariño y dedicación, de Selene.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v  
  
REVIEW 


End file.
